El amor de Yujiro Hanma
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Dos hombres, dos conversaciones distintas... Para Yujiro, Emi solo es un juguete sexual y una marioneta para sus propositos. Para Baki, el hijo de Yujiro, Kozue es una de las cosas mas importantes que le han pasado en la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es un Two Shot (solo dos capitulos) y Song Fic (con una cancion), espero que lo disfruten, involucra mucho la forma de pensar de un hombre cruel, machista y despiadado y su relacion con su esposa.

La segunda parte involucra los pensamientos de su hijo y su punto de vista respecto a su novia y a su padre.

* * *

No eres nada para mi… no significas absolutamente nada… traes a mi hijo en tu vientre, pero eso no es muestra de que te amo, es muestra de que tengo poder sobre ti. Me miras con esos ojos llenos de amor, yo te respondo con unos ojos llenos de violencia y tu solo tratas de sonreir, creando una mueca llena de terror en ese bello rostro tuyo.

-Yujiro, mi amor… ¿ya pensaste en um nombre para le bebe?-  
-Ese es un asunto que te concierne, yo no voy a parirlo-

Sus labios vibran un poco, quiere gritarme, quiere insultarme, no tiene el valor para hacerlo… igual, si lo hiciera, la mataria, puedo tener mas hijos y de hecho, tengo mas hijos regados por todo el mundo, cada uno es una decepcion tras otra, fracasados que no merecen salir del utero de sus madres.

-Tenemos que pensar si será un niño o una niña-  
-¿Crees que plante una niña en tu cuerpo?... no seas tonta, su nombre será Baki y será mi mayor rival, críalo como tal-

Ella miro el suelo, tratando de recordar el motivo por el que se entrego a mi… ¿la salve de su exposo?... ¿evite que el la matara?... No, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, buscar a la mujer correcta y asegurarme de que fuera mia… eres mia y nunca lo olvides Emi Azekawa.

-Pero Yujiro… Baki, pensaba en darle un nombre distinto… no se otro como…-  
-… ¡Estas negando mi orden!-

**_Tan sólo quiero que mi voz  
te desespere y robe la razón  
y llorando que te abraces  
a tus miedos, corazón._**

Mi cuerpo es enorme para alguien tan pequeña, tan frágil y débil como tu… pero al verte mas de cerca, veo que hay algo que acompaña tu mirada… ¿es acaso amor?... ¿Qué clase de amor sadomasoquista tienes, Emi?

-¡Yujiro, mi vida, juro que nunca te volveré a desobedecer!-

Eres muy rara Emi Azekawa, mi mujer y propiedad, al ver mi cuerpo te exitas y sientes ganas de gritar, pero no puedes, no tienes el coraje para hacerlo, el miedo que he impuesto sobre ti ha hecho que te des cuenta de tu lugar en este mundo… eres mi esclava, fuiste creada para mi uso personal… y nada mas, no sueñes con otra cosa que no sea satisfacer a tu dueño.

**_Espero el día "muñequita linda"  
en que tu herida sea tan fuerte  
que bañándote en recuerdos,  
sólo te bese el alcohol._**

Te escucho sollozar durante las noches, pero tus ojos ya no derraman lagrimas, aceptalo, mi odio es lo único que te queda, mi odio es lo único que te moja en la entrepierna.

-Así me gusta-

**_Y verás tu linda cara  
frente al espejo demacrada  
y el dolor será tu amor  
masturbando tu mirada._**

Emi mira el suelo y murmura algo, no se qué es y tampoco me importa, la golpeo con tanta fuerza que esta sale volando contra un espejo que cubría toda una pared y este cae sobre ella, cada fragmento se entierra en su espalda y extremidades.

-¿Qué dijiste?-  
-Yujiro… te amo, te amo tanto-  
-¡hmp!... ¡entonces apresúrate y pare a mi cría!-  
-Yujiro sama… por favor, cásate conmigo-

Mi sonrisa cruza todo mi rostro, no creo que entienda, pero con esto estoy seguro de que ese niño, mi cria, mi hijo, MIO Y DE NADIE MAS… crecerá para que sea lo que YO digo que sea. Me pongo de pie y tomo sus manos, llenas de sangre y cortadas, es una mujer con anatomía fuerte, si, justo la que puede soportar el legado de mi sangre.

-Lo hare… pero no responderemos a ningun hombre vestido de blanco, responderas a mi y a nadie mas-  
-Si, mi señor, mi vida, mi amor, mi esposo, mi amo-

**_Con este anillo te desposo  
hasta que tu muerte nos separe  
es tan fina la barrera  
entre el odio y el amor._**

Como primer acto como tu esposo…arranco tu ropa, te despojo de tu dignidad, ya no eres nada ni nadie, solo mi juguete y mi aparato, nada mas.

-Eres mia, Emi Azekawa-  
-Si, Yujiro Hanma, mi amo-

Veo que ese miedo se impregna en tu piel, ese orgullo que tienes se reemplaza con sumisión, te sometes a mi voluntad y a mis caprichos, la mujer perfecta para mi. Tomo tu cuerpo desnudo y lo arrojo a la cama, eres mía y hare que nunca lo olvides, hare que esta ocasión sea tan dolorosa, que termines por convencerte de que mi odio es mi amor.

-¡Yujiro!-  
-Emi-

**_Lamerás tu cuerpo desnudo  
con ginebra en un portal  
Mendigando un poco de amor  
las ratas te acariciarán._**

El cuarto se llena de un aroma desagradable, una mescla de sangre y sudor, a ti te repugna, yo lo adoro. Tus gritos de dolor me hacen sentir excelente, adoro verte llorar, me encanta esa mueca de dolor que pones cada vez que te violo... recuérdalo… en tanto yo viva, nada será placentero para ti.

- Emi… solo yo puedo darte esto, solo yo puedo darte este sentimiento tan parecido al amor que tanto pides a gritos, nadie nunca te amara, eres mia… ¡TE QUEDO CLARO!-  
-Yu… Ji…Ro… ¡SOY TUYA!-

Es tan extraño… las mujeres aman a los hombres que simplemente las odian, aman a la gente equivocada y cuando se dan cuenta de su error, ya es muy tarde. Pero por suerte, nadie me niega nada y estoy seguro que tu seras mia hasta el dia de tu muerte, Emi Azekawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Toda mi vida soñé con una familia, un padre que me amara y una madre que me mimara. Dicen que el cariño de los padres hacen de un niño una persona débil e insoportable, un malcriado que solo desea que se le cumplan sus caprichos… no me importaría ser todo  
eso, si tan solo hubiese tenido ese amor que siempre me hiso falta.

-Me das asco, no te atrevas a dirigirme la mirada- grito un gigante pelirrojo.

Yujiro Hanma, mi padre, mi demonio, ese ser cuya pestilencia rodea a toda mi existencia, pelirrojo de color sangre, musculoso y grande y su más importante atributo, esos ojos endemoniados que penetran tu alma con solo un guiño. En sus puños están las manchas de mi sangre y en sus nudillos el ardor de su golpes al impactar mi piel.

-¡Te dejare vivir, tu madre murió por ti!-

Veo a mi lado, ahí está mi madre, piel blanca, cabello castaño, y un lunar cerca de sus labios. Su ideal de amor y belleza, corrompidos por esta bestia, sus costillas rotas y la sangre que brota de su boca, me cuesta creer que alguna vez mi padre la beso con la misma pasión con la que la mato.

-¡Padre, te juro que te matare!-  
-Cállate, eres débil y los de tu tipo no tienen derechos en mi mundo-

Cierro mis puños llenos de ira e impotencia… ¡Como deseo ir y obligarte a tragarte esas palabra, maldito hijo de puta!... pero no puedo… tengo tanto miedo de solo verte los pies, que al igual que un perro con el rabo entre las piernas, me veo obligado a mirar el suelo. Sonríes, nuevamente tienes razón, soy débil, soy otra decepción más… un intento fallido de heredero a tu título de "Criatura más fuerte del mundo".

- Mmm… ¡Quédate ahí Baki y no vuelvas a levantarte, a menos que quieras morir como tu madre, ya que al igual que ella, tu no vales nada para mi!-

Lloro en silencio, me recuesto en el suelo y abrazo a mi madre muerta… el ha ganado, soy débil, demasiado.

**_Inundado en alcohol. ¿Qué vio ella en tú...?  
Cuéntame qué te pasó, quién te hizo así...  
Arrancaste mi niñez con el miedo y el dolor;  
convertiste nuestro hogar en el mismo infierno._**

Abro mis ojos, no quiero recordar mas… me pidió pelear con solo 13 años y a esa edad vi a mi madre morir, no es justo, simplemente no es justo, mi padre, el hombre que mas debería venerar, aquel que debería guiarme y decirme que es correcto y que es malo, el que debería de regañarme cuando bebo alcohol, fumo o llego tarde a casa… ¿es el mismo que ahora me pide que pelee con todo lo que tengo y que ponga mi vida en riesgo?... simplemente no es justo.

-¿Estás bien, Baki?-

Podre pensar en los malos tiempos después, la mujer que duerme a mi lado está tratando de decirme algo.

-Si, tranquila Kozue-  
-No quería decirlo… pero cada vez que duermes, sudas frio y puedo escucharte murmurar cosas-

¿Qué clase de sueños esperas de una persona que ha visto como su propio padre mata a su madre?... ¿de unicornios?

-Me preocupas, mi amor- dijo Kozue.  
-Kozue… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- respondió Baki.  
-No lo sé-  
-Esto terminara pronto- sentencio Baki.

Si, eso es lo que tengo planeado… hare de tu sueño una maldita pesadilla, padre.

**_Mientes tanto que no creo tu llanto...  
Hoy he vuelto sólo a por tí...  
_**  
Ya no soy ese mocoso impertinente e irrespetuoso que solías intimidar, ya no soy ese niño chillón que solo deseaba llamar la atención de su padre… soy alguien que ha encontrado su fuerza en el seno de una mujer y gracias a ella, soy más fuerte todos los días.

-Pero… Yujiro… el no tendrá compasión y yo no quiero que mueras-  
-No moriré, te lo juro-

Un juramento en vano, sin lugar a dudas, no puedo tomar las riendas de mi destino, si muero en esa batalla, será otra de mis muchas promesas rotas.

**_Mírame bien... contemplarás a alguien  
que no has visto jamás.  
Cachorro ayer, hoy soy león;  
ahora, la ley la marco yo._**

El rostro de Kozue… hare hasta lo imposible por protegerla, ella me dio el amor que mis padres jamás me entregaron, no dejare que termine igual que mi madre.

-Baki-  
-Kozue-

La beso con toda la ternura que tengo, lo cual es un poco difícil, estoy acostumbrado a recibir dolor y eso hace que me acostumbre a regresarlo también, dar cariño es una de las cosas más difíciles para mí. Tomo sus manos, son tan pequeñas y frágiles, diminutas comparadas con mis casi deformes manos, las cuales han visto la caída de un sin número de hombres… pero solo ha visto la gracia de una mujer.

-Te amo- dijo Kozue a mi oído.

Su voz es dulce… tal y como fue la de mi madre antes de conocer a mi padre, o al menos eso me han dicho quienes la conocían en esa época.

**_Me obligaste a huir... ella se quedó.  
Sé todo lo que ocurrió; ella me escribió...  
Me mandaba sus ahorros, esos que pedías tú.  
Soñaba con regresar, mandarte al infierno..._**

Yujiro… la bestia, el rey, la criatura más poderosa sobre la faz de la tierra… mi padre. Mi madre me crio sola, tu solo trataste de entrenarme en el arte de matar… vaya arte resulto ser, que ni pude acabar con tu vida. Gastabas la fortuna de ella en mí, el cual no era más que un simple instrumento de tu voluntad… ¿tan harto estabas de la vida entre débiles, que creaste a un peleador lo suficientemente fuerte para retarte?

-Duérmete, mañana tenemos que ir a clases-

No tengo futuro mas allá del que mi padre haya pensado para mi… voy a cambiar eso, lo cambiare y destruiré todo su legado, no permitiré que mi apellido sea causa de deshonra.

**_Mírame bien... contemplarás a alguien  
que no has visto jamás.  
Cachorro ayer, hoy soy león;  
ahora, la ley la marco yo.  
_**  
Prepárate Yujiro… voy por ti.


End file.
